1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing a window member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of display devices, which may be applied to a multimedia information system, such as a television set, a mobile phone, a navigation system, a computer monitor, a game unit, etc., have been developed. The display device includes a display panel displaying an image, and a window member covering the display panel.
The window member includes a transmission area transmitting the image, and a bezel area disposed adjacent to the transmission area. The bezel area defines a bezel of the display device. The bezel of the display device may prevent circuits and components of the display device from being shown and improves an aesthetic design of the display device.